1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of energy storage devices, and more particularly, to fast charging lithium ion batteries.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A major barrier in battery technology concerns safety requirements, particularly when batteries are overheated or overcharged, resulting in thermal runaway, cell breakdown and possibly fire or explosion. Additionally, a short circuit or a design defect may also bring about battery failure resulting in fire and safety risks. Lithium ion batteries in particular, while having operational advantages, are potentially flammable due to their high reactivity, particular when in contact with humidity.